Eternity Lovers
by ChiRose16
Summary: I do not own any of the character's or anything! Please read and enjoy! .
1. I love you

A/N: ちんも means Silence in Japanese Katakana. OK, Enjoy the story! .

Ciel opened his eyes slowly rolling over to block the sun from his eyes. 'Damn Sebastian...' he whined hoping to get more sleep.

"Young Master, time to get dressed. You have a meeting at eleven," Sebastian cooed.

"Uuuugh," Ciel groaned, pulling the covers above his head.

"Get up, Master..." Sebastian whispered, as he slowly uncovered Ciel. Ciel mumbled something while slowly sitting up, waiting for Sebastian to undress him. "Young Master has been acting strange lately I wonder what could be bothering him?'

"Today's tea is Earl Grey served with biscuits and cake," Sebastian said, handing Ciel his morning tea. Ciel purposefully dropped it as soon as it was handed to him. ちんも. Sebastian sighed and started cleaning the tea up. He unbuttoned Ciel's shirt and dressed him into the proper attire for a Lord. ちんも. That is all Sebastian heard for the past 3 months! Besides the occasional whining and groaning in the morning.

~After the Meeting~

'Young Master didn't say a word; he just nodded!' As Sebastian poured Ciel's afternoon tea, he noticed Ciel staring at him blankly.

"Young Master you've recently been staring at me a lot lately, are you alright?" ちんも. Ciel just kept staring at Sebastian like he didn't even hear what Sebastian just said. 'Sebastian's eyes are so beautiful. His skin looks so smooth and perfect; it's hard to believe that someone so beautiful is a Demon,' Ciel thought to himself. Then he noticed he had been staring at Sebastian the whole time and quickly jerked his head back to all the paperwork that was laid out in front of him. Sebastian bowed and exited the room. 'What is bothering my Young Master? I wish he would tell me,' Sebastian eyes widened as he gasped. 'I hope my feeling for Young Master haven't shown! A Demon isn't supposed to fall in love with a human on top of that, I'm a butler! My position in society and Young Master's well...' Sebastian thoughts faded and he noticed his pants becoming tight.

"Well, I'll have to take care of this," Sebastian said quietly to himself, and ran down to his room at Demon speed. His room was all the way on the other side of the mansion. It would take a normal person a dew minutes to reach the end, but Sebastian? It only took him a few seconds to reach the other end of the house. Once he reached his room, he quickly closed the door and set a chair against the door handle to make sure non one walked in while he was..."busy." He quickly ran to his bathroom and unzipped his pants, relieving himself painfully.

'Why and I doing this?! How shameful...' he thought as another large pain passed through his front.

"Ugh." He moaned quietly, trying to not be loud for all to hear. 'If Young Master saw me like this...' he went on, as he dropped to knees in pain. There was a knock on his bathroom door. Sebastian paused, trying to prevent his groans from being heard. He quickly pulled up his pants and straightened up, erasing everything to make him "grow." He flushed the toilet and washed his hands. Just as he opened the door, Ciel fell back and Sebastian caught him in his arms.

"Young Master, leaning on the door is dangerous!" No answer. "Has the meeting ended?" Ciel nodded and walked over to Sebastian's bed.

'Oh no,' Sebastian thought as another growth started happening.

"Sebastian. Come here." Ciel said, sternly. 'He spoke!' Sebastian obeyed.

"Sit." Ciel ordered. So he did. Ciel looked to the ground and lifted his arm and grabbed Sebastian's sleeve. "I..." Ciel froze.

'What is he doing?' Sebastian thought as he felt Ciel's hand grab his thigh.

"Y-Young Master..." Sebastian shuddered, startled, by Ciel's sudden movements.

"I...Seb-Sebastian..." Ciel blushed. ちんも. Ciel was shuffling through his mind, thinking of how he could tell Sebastian.

"Sebastian...I-I..." his voice dropped dramatically to a soft whisper, "I...love you." Sebastian heart skipped a beat as he heard this. "Y-Young Master..." Ciel waited for more of an answer, but after a few moments, he gave up. Ciel ran out of Sebastian's room and started running all the way to his room. When Ciel reached his room, he jumped onto his massive bed and started crying. "Seb...Se..Se..." Ciel muttered to himself. Sebastian, still sitting on his bed in shock, snapped back to reality and ran up to Ciel's room. When he heard crying his heart broke, 'oh Young Master I'm so, so sorry..." A single tear fell as he started going about his daily chores. Ciel finally finished crying until his eyes were dry. He looked at the clock and realized it was time for dinner. "I wonder if Sebastian is going to be late considering what just happened?"

Sebastian decided to just go to the garden, where no one would find him. Sebastian, for the first time, curled up tightly and truly cried. 'I knew he was going to be late with my dinner,' Ciel thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in, " he said in stern voice. Then Sebastian came in with Ciel's dinner, walked to the door, bowed, and left without another word.

Ciel sat still for a moment, gripping onto his bed sheets tightly, until his knuckles turned white.

"S-Sebastian...," Ciel said very quietly to himself. Sebastian entered immediately and was at Ciel's side within seconds.

"yes, Young Lord?" Ciel took Sebastian's hand in his and whispered, "do you love me?"

"Yes, very much," Sebastian confessed, "in fact our contract ended almost 2 years ago, but I...I couldn't kill the one whom I love deeply..." Ciel was shocked, but smiled, looked into Sebastian's eyes and said, "make love to me, Sebastian."

"I-Y-Young Master, if I were to make love to you..." Sebastian shuddered.

"Sebastian. Please." He looked him in the eye, Sebastian's eyes widened.

"C-C-Caster...Young Ciel...Master Ciel..." Sebastian whispered.

"Ciel. Just Ciel," Ciel said as he laid his hand on Sebastian's chest.

"I-if someone were to see us..." Sebastian whispered as he let Ciel push him onto the bed.

"Let them see. It's just you and me..." Ciel whispered in Sebastian's ears. They were now lying on Ciel's bed, Ciel, on top of Sebastian. Ciel began moving his hands down from Sebastian's chest to his thighs.

"Master Ciel..." Sebastian said as he started to grow.

"You really won't stop with the 'Young Master,' will you?"

"N-no..."

"Fine. Call me whatever you like, but...let yourself go."

"G-go?!"

"I feel grow." Ciel said as he started to unbutton Sebastian's shirt.

"Ungh," Sebastian groaned.

"Encircle your arms around me...hold me tight." So he did. Sebastian closed his strong arms around Ciel which brought his closer to his lips.

"Kiss me." Ciel purred.

"I can't hold back; I have t-to!" Ciel began moving "around" on Sebastian's body like a snake.

Everything began to escalate, until a knock on the door, stopped them in their tracks. Ciel sighed, "who is it?"

"The maid, Sir."

"What do you want?"

"Someone is here to see you, Sir." Ciel groaned. "I'll be there in a few minutes." Make him wait in the waiting room with some tea and treats."

"Yes, Sir." The maid said through the door and walked away. Ciel got up from the bed and walked over to drink some tea.

"Go relieve yourself," Ciel said reluctantly, as he glanced at the giant "bump" on Sebastian.

"Yes, young Master." And left.

Ciel went down stairs to see who was there.

"Cieeellll!" Lady Elizabeth squealed as she ran up to hug Ciel.

"Good evening, Lizzy," Ciel said in his normal tone, "why are you here at such a hour?" Lizzy leaned in close and whispered, "I know you love Sebastian." Ciel stood up, falling backwards over his couch, "Ahh!" Ciel got up with wide eyes,, looking terrified at Lizzy and what she just said. Lizzy started laughing and ran up to Ciel. "Oh Ciel, I'm so happy! You found the special person!"

"Lizzy I-I...I do care for you-"

"Oh I know, silly!" Ciel sat down on the couch with Lizzy, squirming uncomfortably.

"L-Lizzy, um, how do I make a proper move?"

"Wellll...youuuuu..." she laced her hand on Ciel and carressed his cheek and started to lean in.

"Like that! It's subtle, but shows that you love that person." Lizzy left wishing Ciel good luck. 'I don't think luck will have anything to do with it.' Sebastian walked up to Ciel, "have they left already?"

"Yes," Ciel said, smiling.


	2. Confessions

Sebastian stepped out into the massive garden and took a deep breath of the warm, summer air. Life was buzzing around him as he walked around the path to give Ciel's morning to to him. Ciel was sitting underneath a large tree, blooming with flowers; his head was leaned back, and his eyes were closed. _He looks so __beautiful__ when the sun hits him just right, _Sebastian thought. Just as he stepped next to Ciel, Ciel opened his eyes, looking straight up at Sebastian.

"Every position I'm in, you've always got a new beauty to you," Ciel said, as Sebastian set down his tea.

"As do you, Young Master."

"What's my schedule?" Ciel asked glancing up at Sebastian's eyes.

"Your whole day is free, Young Master."

"I see. Thank you. You may go."

"Yes, Sir." Sebastian bowed, and left. Moments passed before Ciel got up and walked though a little path that led up to his private Gazebo. _Why can't you do anything right? _Ciel thought sadly. _I __need to__ quit treating him like a butler..._Ciel began day dreaming of dressing Sebastian in expensive clothing.

"Ciiiieeeellll!" A voice squealed, which snapped him back to reality. _Oh no..._Ciel groaned in annoyance.

"I'm baaaack!" _I know that..._Ciel thought, grumpily. Lizzy suddenly charged out from behind some nearby rose bushes and ran up to hug Ciel. Ciel pushed her away like moldy cheese.

"What are you here for Lizzy?" Ciel asked, glancing at her frilly, purple dress.

"I'm here because of you, silly!"

"Why?"

"Did you already forget our conversation from last night?" She whispered, obviously hurt.

"N-no!"

"Good, good! So how'd it go?"

"F-fine," Ciel stuttered, starting to get nervous. He began backing up to sit in the Gazebo's chairs.

"Oh, come on! Have you tried going out on a date? Or just out somewhere?!"

"No..."

"How boring," she pouted. "Well? Aren't you free today? You have nothing on your schedule!" Ciel glared at her suspiciously, "How do you know that?"

"Oh, dear Ciel...I KNOW EVERYTHING!"

"What?"

"Everything thing, Ciel. Everything!" She giggled creepily.

"Riiiight." Ciel said nervously as he slowly backed away.

"Eeeeverythiiiining." She backed away behind the same rose bush she popped out from.

"See you later, Ciel!" She hollered. Ciel watched as her frilly, purple hat bounced up and down as she skipped out ofd the garden. _What a pain,_ he thought. Just then, a large shadow came up behind him. Noticing it, Ciel spun around, startled by the sudden appearance.

"Are you alright, Young Master?" Sebastian said. Ciel let out a short, ragged breath.

"Oh, Sebastian, it's you."

"Who else would it be, who can sneak up behind you without you noticing it, Young Master?"

"Er, you..."

"Yes."

Ciel kept repeating to himself, _make a move, make a move, make a move..._He didn't know if this was the right time, or if he would accept this. Ciel decided to use Lizzy's advice now. He reached his hand up and cuped Sebastian's cheek softly running his thumb over his cheek. Sebastian put his hand over Ciel's and closed his eyes kissing Ciel's hand. Ciel eyes widened when Sebastian accepted all this. Ciel's heart fluttered and as he was about to say something when Sebastian kissed his hand again and whispered quietly that he was going to get some tea. Ciel sat there for a moment and sighed.

"His kiss was so soft and sweet," Ciel whispered to himself as he put his hand to his lips and kissed the spot where Sebastian had kissed his hand. Ciel finally got up to go in the house to finish what he started today. Lizzy smirked as she hid in the bushes. Sebastian sat in the kitchen staring at the tea he had made for Ciel.

"His hand was so soft...," Sebastian mumbled. His heart pounded as he was bringing out the young Earl's tea, then his heart stopped when he heard Ciel say something he'd ever heard.

"Sebastian, have tea with me, I would like to...talk with you."

"My Y-Young Lord?! I am a butler I shouldn't-" Ciel cut him off.

"You are a butler, that is true, but we never had a casual conversation in the 3 years I've known you. So, please, sit and have tea with me."

"Yes, Master." Sebastian said, and sat obediently. "What would you like to talk of, Sir?"

"I don't know." Ciel responded calmly, trying to keep his excitement from overflowing, while he was sitting face to face with Sebastian. There was an awkward silence. Ciel picked up the unread newspaper and began reading for ideas. He suddenly stopped reading when he found an article on a new beach opening up near where they were.

"Would-" Both Sebastian and Ciel started.

"Yes, Sir?" Sebastian waited.

"No, no, you first." Ciel motioned to him.

"Oh no, Young Master, you spoke first." Sebastian motioned back.

"No, no, you go ahead." Ciel blushed. Short silence.

"Would you like to go to-" Sebastian paused.

"Go to the new beach opening?" Ciel finished for him.

"Y-yes!" They answered together. Another silence. There was a squeal from behind the bushes near them. Both, Sebastian and Ciel jumped, startled.

"I'm soooo exciiiited!" Lizzy squealed happily. "I'll make hotel reservation!"

"Lizzy..." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"You'll leave next weekend...for a week!"

"Lizzy..." Ciel sighed annoyed.

"Master, leave her, she seems...happy." Sebastian said, smiling.

"I see...so it shall be. We'll leave next weekend." Ciel blushed. Lizzy skipped out of the garden, happily.

"It is starting to get hot, would you like to come inside?" Sebastian gave Ciel his arm.

"Yes, actually, I would..." Ciel blushed. Leaving his teacup behind.

"I'll get one of the maids to pick that up." Sebastian muttered to himself. As they were walking back inside the mansion, Ciel kept looking at Sebastian's hand and started reaching for it, but decided that he'd save it for the weekend. A few days later it was Thursday and Ciel, sweating, as he packed his bags knew he might not be ready for this. He finished packing as Lizzy busted through the door.

"Ciel! I'm so excited! Can I watch over the house? PWEEEAAASE?!"

"Fine, but if anything's broken you won't be allowed to come here for ten years!" Lizzy straightened up and saluted as she said, "Yes, Sir!" As she giggled. Ciel sighed and started down the stairs with his bags when Sebastian grabbed his bags for him brushing his hands across Ciels. Ciel blushed and looked away to get his blush under control.

"The car is ready, Young Master." Sebastian looked to him as he pur the last bag in.

"Alright!" Ciel said as Sebastian opened the door for him.

"Off you go! Goodbye! Adieu! Sayonara!" Lizzy yelled out to them. _She is so annoying _Ciel thoguht, rubbing his temples. Sebastian got in beside him. Ciel looked at him, confused.

"Lazy Elizabeth hired a chauffeur." Ciel looked from him, then crawled up to the frontseat to see who was there. A man sat up front and turned around to be face to face with Ciel.

"Good morning, Sir." The man smiled. Ciel smiled and crawled back, only to land in Sebastian's lap. Sebastian blushed as Ciel looked up at him, smiling. They both laughed after a small, quick silence. Ciel was kicking his legs with excitement.

"This is going to be fun!" Sebastian looked at Ciel shocked for a moment, but smiled at his master's happiness; he'd never seen it only heard of it from Tanaka and Lady Elizabeth.

"Indeed, Y-"

"Ciel; call me Ciel during our vacation."

"Yes, Ciel." Sebastian said, liking the way 'Ciel' sounded. When he looked down at Ciel he blushed softly as he held the sleeping Earl in his arms.

When they arrived at the beach the chauffeur started carrying in all the luggage. Sebastian shook Ciel gently, when Ciel's eyes started to open up he found himself on a large bed inside their grand hotel.

"We're here?"

"Yes, we have arrive, Ciel."

"Now, Sebastian please tell me your not wearing your butler suit the whole time!" Ciel said, smirking.

"No, no, I do have my own personal clothing." _He does?_ Ciel thought, _I wonder..._

Ciel walked up to the large glass window and looked out. The chauffeur was getting in his car, when he turned around, bowed to Ciel, got in, and drive away. _H-how did he know I was here?_ Ciel thought suspiciously.

"Anything wrong, Young-I mean, Ciel." Sebastian asked.

"What? Er, no... There's nothing wrong I was just looking down at the scenery." Ciel responded. He looked around to find something and get them off the topic. He remembered while they were still driving, they had looked over the map into what was there, near the beach. Ciel remembered there was a town with many shops near the ocean.

"There is a shop I was wanting to go to. Let's go." Ciel said as he grabbed his shoes.

"It's around noon, would you like your afternoon tea first?" Sebastian asked.

"Let's try something new. There is that one coffee shop I wanted to try out."

"The one just off the beach?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes." Once they left the hotel, they began walking towards the beach which only took a couple of minutes._ Hold his hand...hold his hand! _Ciel thought. _No...no...we're in public; that's a bad idea. Why __would__ you even consider that Ciel? _He asked himself. Before he could think another word, Sebastian grabbed hold of Ciel, picking him up in his arms.

"Sebastian! What are you doing?!" Ciel said, surprised.

"Another Demon." Sebastian said quietly.

"Is that a problem? Wouldn't he have someone to have bonded with?" Ciel asked looking around.

"This Demon is bonded. He is looking at you." Sebastian said sternly. Ciel could tell Sebastian wasn't very happy as they passed the Demon and the bonder. The boy was a little older than Ciel, he wore trunks, his hair was a bit spiky and he was a beautiful tan color. The Demon, on the other hand, was magnificent, more than beautiful.

"Sebastian...you can let me down now..." Ciel said as they passed.

"I'm sorry, Ciel...the look he gave you, got me too protective of you." Ciel had no idea what to say, instead of answering, he pointed out the coffee shop and they went in; forgetting all that had happened.

"Ciel, I was meaning to talk to you about-," Sebastian stopped mid sentence noticing Ciel just blankly staring at him. Unconsciously Ciel whispered, "so beautiful..." Sebastian smiled and continued his sentence with Ciel's words burning into his skull.

"-our relationship," Sebastian fnished. Ciel snapped back to reality.

"Ah...yes?" What about it?" Ciel blushed and took a sip of his coffee. They looked into eachother's eyes and whispered quietly, "I love you."


	3. Ciel: Bold

***I do not own anything please read and enjoy***

They both looked at each other shocked, but then they started to laugh.

"I think I like tea better," Ciel said as he was laughing.

"I agree, Ciel," Sebastian said also laughing. They walked out of the coffee shop and walked along the beach's shore until Ciel spotted the tan boy again. Sebastian swept Ciel up in his tracks as he cautiously watched the other demon. When they were a good distance away from the boy and his demon, Sebastian put Ciel down.

"Sebastian, I am quite tired, would you mind if we went back to the hotel room?"

"Not at all, Y-Ciel."

They quickly walked back to the room not only because thry didn't want to se the two guys again, but it was also getting dark! Ciel took his shoes off, well with some help from Sebastian, and plopped down onto the large bed. Sebastian took his coat off and was even so bold to take his shirt off as well! Ciel was surprised by his action, but motioned him to come sit next to him.

"Sebastian, will you...um, will you sleep with me tonight?" Ciel muttered. Sebastian heard him and smiled, letting Ciel know everything is OK.

"Yes, I would be honored to."

Ciel put his ear on Sebastian's chest and heard a beat: THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. 'He's the same as mine!' Ciel thought as he felt strong arms gently wrap around him.

"I'm going to retire now," Ciel announced.

"Very well, Ciel." Sebastian got Ciel dressed quickly into his night shirt. 'I wonder what Sebastian thinks about my body? Probably small, useless, and weak,' Ciel thought melodramatically. He noticed Sebastian already dressed into his night wear; a simple plain shirt and pants. Ciel quickly got on the bed and pulled the covers up simultaneously with Sebastian. The two cuddled up together, wrapping their arms around each other. 'I've been thinking on how I should go about this, but I don't want him what him to think wrong,' Ciel thought worriedly. Ciel looked up at Sebastian's beautiful red eyes ad Sebastian looked deeply into Ciel's blue eyes and purple contract. Ciel stretched up and quickly pecked Sebastian's soft lips.

Sebastian's eyes widened, but softened as he knew Ciel didn't want to make it a big deal. Ciel's heart was racing as he laid his head on Sebastian's bare, smooth chest. 'Wait that not my heart! I-It's...Sebastian's?!' Ciel blushed deeply at the thought and quickly fell asleep in his new lover's arms.

"Goodnight...My Love." Sebastian said to himself very quietly.


End file.
